Memories
by Leah-The Writer
Summary: At one point in my life, I would have given anything to forget. Forget that night, the fire... to just fall into oblivion, to be clueless, unaware of who I was, who I am, the self proclaimed responsibility, and my life in general. Now, I don't know.Hiatus
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER! Ok, i have a terrible memory, so I'm putting this for infinity. I DONT OWN X-MEN! Never have, never will! That is all.

xOXo

-Leah


	2. Prologue

**Ok, this is the first story that I am posting. I have a **_**lot**_** of ideas, but I'm waiting for the results on this story before I start posting them. I was reading the story Every Woman Has A Bad Boy Phase by thestagedplayer, and I got the balls to start writing something I can be proud of. If you are reading this, then I OBVIOUSLY didn't become lazy, or something else! Well, continue reading, then, REVIEW! Constructive criticism welcome –flames just piss me off. **

Flames danced to the sky, accenting the midnight sky beautifully. That is, if the flames were that of a bonfire. A bonfire of wood, not that of her family, her home. But it was. The torrent of flames, that of which she felt the heat of from her spot in the middle of the road. Flames danced in front of her eyes, conviction in the depths of her heart.

She stood there, watching. It was as if it was a dream. She was faintly aware of Damien –her cousin, staying with her family for unknown reasons- screaming at her. His voice, usually strong and confidant, with a hint of mystery, was now grief struck, and panic-like. She heard Alex's cries for mom, and Kate's wails. _Must feel like losing your family all over again, huh?_ She thought bitterly to her best friend. Not that she was telepathic. The wind whistled past her, blowing long strands of pin-straight copper hair into her eyes. Feeding the fire. She heard the great boom of the explosion of the propane tank in the back, blowing the house to the ground. Some pieces of the wreck gained enough momentum to fly in random directions, namely, hers. Of course, _that_ brought her back. She motioned to cover her face, but Kate was faster. A branch from a tree flung out, growing incredibly fast. It wrapped around her waist, and _yanked_ her back. Of course, in all her panic Kate forgot one thing. Stopping.

The last thing she thought, as she bled out, was something she would say repeatedly, to herself, to others –though, they never knew _why_ she was apologizing, but she felt the_ need_ to do so, anyways. It was _Im __**sorry!**__ I didn't know! I'm sorry, so, so, sorry! Its all my fault, so, sorry..._

And she drifted into unconsciousness, or rather consciousness. . .

**That was it! I'm hoping to post another chapter today, but I don't know yet! Please review –as, if your here, you've already read! - But, I will try! Right now, I'm my own beta. I don't know if I want one yet... REVIEW! They make me happy! Oh, and if you have anything you want **_**me**_** to read, tell me in your review!**

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	3. The 'Process'

**AN: Hiya peoples. I'm back. God, I love saying that! So, here is edited chapter one. Enjoy!**

I shot up, almost hitting my head on the wood of the upper bunk.

"Fuck my life" I whispered to the empty room. Swearing, like many of my bad habits, I'd picked up from Max... sorta. I kinda already had it a bit before, but he extended my vocab.

Damn dreams, I cursed. It was like the others – it was a memory. Why couldn't I be amnesic? Forget the whole damn incident? It's also the one I re-live the most. It's the most painful. The reason some nights, I don't sleep- because I don't want to have it. Ever gone three day's running on half melted slushies and Red Bull? I have –just to stay awake, so I'm not sleeping.

Hitting my head on the floor, I began 'the processes.

Why? I questioned the unknown forces of the 'universe'. It's not like I don't _know_ life sucks, and that it's my fault. I live in a freaking _tree house_. Alex isn't in school... and Damien spends most of his time in a cellar, building... stuff. And Katie-Lyn Victoria Bellwood, green thumb extraordinaire? She's probably off meditating somewhere.

One –Question some superior force.

Two –The life sucks mantra.

Three- mentally slapping myself for the pain of others I'm close to, or are around me.

I shoved the hatred, the bitterness, as far ass it would go, only to have it start creeping to the surface again.

Four –getting a slight grip on self.

_You should probably get up, before you have a mental breakdown. Again._

The '?' step -The occasional "talking to self" step.

"Alex?" I called out.

No answer.

I rolled out of bed and heaved myself off the floor. Looking around, I saw that Jane and Alex had fallen asleep reading last night. They were sprawled out on the floor. I smiled softly when I noticed that Jane had stolen all the covers.

I quickly reached down and threw my blanket over them, and when they didn't stir I began digging through my backpack. I pulled out an oversized green Tee and deep blue beach shorts, and some cute pink cherry undies.

I changed quickly on the other side, behind a curtain. I pulled my X3 sized Tee off, and my boxers, replacing them with the clothes I had picked out.

Id slept in my bra –old habits die hard.

Six –getting back into routine.

**-Memories-**

Once I was outside, I was wrapped into a storm of wind. The artificial kind.

Damn Max and his stupid running; screw the 'stop' speech. I need to get moving, or I'll start thinking... teleport into a tree? No... Kate get's real pissy when I do that... but that doesn't mean I can't mock him.

"_Max_! _How_ many times are we going to go through this?"

"Go through what?" came the hoity-toity reply. A-hole. You're gonna pay for that one.

"_Stop _running around like something bit you in the ass. You're going to kill the grass, and Kate will be mad you when you wake up."

"Why would I be asleep?" he asked, his voice taunting me. _Fucking taunting me._

Asshole. You're gonna pay for that one. I _thought _about being nice, but, nooooo. You have to be an a-hole...

"Because, if you _don't _stop,_ I'm going to teleport you into a tree_." I was semi-serious. I'd probably just 'port him somewhere with extreme temperatures until someone noticed he was missing.

The wind stopped, revealing a young, teenager, about 16, one year younger than me. His shaggy blonde hair wind blown and his grey-blue eyes sarcastic.

"Uh-huh. Sure you will, Brit. Then Kate's gonna go all green peace on your ass_._"

He was right, he'd get off with a concussion, and I loose my ears due to the lecture I'd undoubtedly get.

But really, who cares? Not me.

Seven –the 'I don't give a shit'.

I shrugged my shoulders "She'd be too busy helping Damien distinguish the new crack in your skull between the old. And _then_ they'd have to find that Jello mass you call a brain. And by then, well-" I would've continued, but, in an unnatural spurt of wind, he was gone.

Eight – piss off Max –something I'd do under any circumstances.

I remember when I found him, well; it's one of those memories that's _very_ hard to forget...

_I was walking in a not-so good part of L.A, the first place I'd thought to go after running from those gambling morons... they were gonna lose all there money eventually... but that dude, ok, __he__ had the right to be pissed. He was pretty kick ass with cards._

_It was cold. The surrounding buildings were run down, mostly pubs. The smell of stale beer was strong in the air. _

_Um... EW?_

_I continued walking, after all, I wasn't in any danger. I'm a freaking Teleporter. I just need to catch my breath, clean up a bit, and then I could get home. I just don't want to worry them. They get all supper protective and don't let me leave for a long time._

_I was still calming down from the most recent thievery, sitting down on the pavement, staring dumbly at the wad of cash in my hand._

_I had four hundred dollars._

_It was damn near enough to keep us floating for a month._

_I carefully and slowly tucked the money back into my wallet, and __just__ as I was sitting up, I was pushed down. I dropped my wallet, but instead of reaching for it like I should have, I looked up._

_It was a kid, about my age, maybe a bit younger. His eyes, even though they were blue... were incredibly dark. Like he was in pain. I didn't like it, at all. Over all, I suppose he was cute-_

_Before I could continue my thought, he'd swiftly snatched up my wallet and... disappeared._

_Well, shit._

_I needed that!_

_Not to mention it had the address to where we were staying in it. I needed it incase I got "lost"._

_Pfft. __I__ don't get lost... except the occasional grocery store, but that's totally out of context... _

_He had my money, and information. And I couldn't see him. _

_Shit, now I have to 'port something from an unknown location._

_Fuuuuun__ –not._

_I focused on the details, the looks, the size, shape... placing it right in front of that wall..._

_And 'poof'. Instant boy-back-system. _

"_Hey!"I screamed at him. The boy looked up, quickly. And, just as he was about to run away, he tripped and hit his head on the wall. He slipped down to his knees, before flattening himself against the pavement. His tongue was even out of his mouth a bit._

"_Well, __that__ was smooth..." I muttered –sarcastically, of course- to him._

_However, when he didn't move, she whisper-yelled "well, hell! What in fuck am I supposed to do now?"_

_I tend to swear when under pressure. Or when I'm nervous. Or pain... or disbelief. Or... well, you get the idea._

_Sighing, I bent down, checking his pulse, and all that shit they show you in the movies. It was steady, so, figuring that nothing serious had happened, I bent down and gripped his hand, porting us to the abandoned apartment we were using as a 'home'... _

"Stupid boy," I muttered to myself. I continued walking along the clear-cut path –thanks to Kate moving them, or rather, telling them to move.

Nine –walk down memory lane.

Because after my dream, I wanted to work. I needed to get rid of the damn stress, cool off. And I'd be damned –if I'm not already there- if I don't get to kick ass.

I want to hit something, to let all my frustrations out.

I wanted to cry in pain, scream...

I wanted to fight.

And, that's exactly why I was looking for Kate.

Ten – hit something.

**Hi. Ok, some thing's you should know. Right now, Britney is upset, and anger is her easy way out. She feels the need to be tough ass. She is completely and totally original, and 'herself'. Please tell me if I start to mess up her character. Oh, and I swear, she's not always like a mini Wade, just in the morning. After that, she's a little different. Make sense?**

**I think I need a Beta, but I'm not sure. Do I? **

**I love, and need input. Was it good? Fave parts? Fave lines? Places for improvement? How'd you like my characters? Ask questions!**

**Review!**

**!**

**V**


	4. Being Britney

Britney POV

I worked my way through the woods, not 'porting- I needed to stretch my muscles, plus, if I 'ported everywhere, I'd get fat. And, I enjoy being skinny.

As I walked my short, chubby fingers were itching for the cold reminder that I wasn't in the memory. My body needed to know that there was no fire, my _mind_ knew better, but I still craved something cold. Preferably an icecap. But, due to the time of day, I settled for a slurpee. Me + Coffee in the morning=Disaster.

I searched in my mind –continuing to walk–, focusing on _one_ slushee. Orange Crush pop flavour.

It was in my hand, I forgot the straw, and the lid. Oh well.

I started drinking it, like a cup. Of course, once and awhile, it'd all come up, and go up my nose. Of course, bringing things to your hands, at a snap of your fingers, is tricky business **– **_I am____not__ a morning person_...

_She had just woken up form reliving the memory, the fire was hotter than usual, and it made her crave something she had become accustomed to; a slushy. She used slushy's as her relief. They were a reminder. Telling her that there was no fire, cooling her. Keeping her sane, and on the earth. _

_She needed one now, desperately._

_She focused on the slushy, __slush, slush.__ She didn't think about cups, or even how __much__ slush._

_Just the cool, brown slush._

_And that's exactly what she got._

_The apartment was filled past her head in coke flavoured slush in and instant._

_Exactly what she had wanted._

_BUT NOT!_

_Oops._

_Yes, she did get a brain freeze._

_And a __nasty__ cold._

_Not to mention, she was very sticky._

I continued to weave through the maze of a forest.

After about thirty minuets of searching, and thinking about where she could be, I finally gave up.

I 'ported myself to wherever Kate was, picturing her long platinum silvery hair, her Elvin features, her soft, sky blue eyes, her thin, willow-like body. And I added myself to the picture.

I was in the garden. Kate was bent over a flower, half way through blooming, willing it to go into full bloom, and stay like that. You could tell because her face was showing signs of concentration. Her brows were furrowed, her eyes hard, and her lips were pursed.

I stood in the trees, waiting unit she was done.

Kate is determined to preserve a flower, she's been trying for weeks, but so far she hasn't succeeded.

The flower –I don't know the name– began filling out more. The petals folded out, revealing the most enchanting electric blue. They were shaped to a round edge, and wide, but long too.

I shifted my weight, and Kate broke her concentration.

The petals fell off of the flower, drifting to the ground.

Oops.

"Yes," she growled.

"Chill. I want to train."

Kate's anger vanished, replaced with her signature expression. it was a free, happy expression – one she wore regularly.

"Kay, but where do you want to go?"

"The one with the trees."

"they all have trees. Which training field do you want to go to? The one that has a dirt centre, surrounded by trees, the meadow, with trees, or the dirt one, _where you have the advantage_?"

I didn't even stop to consider the options.

"The meadow"

Of course, I'd most defiantly get my ass kicked. The meadow was made of plants, where Kate's power was obviously strongest.

But I didn't care.

It should be fun.

Once we were there –I'd teleported us– we began stretching, preparing for hand to hand combat.

"So," she started casually.

"So?"

"So, why are we in the one place I have the highest advantage? Nightmare?"

"Memory" I corrected instantly. Reflexively.

We drifted into an awkward silence, bending this way and that –stretching.

After about fifteen minuets of continued silence, we joined each other in the centre of the oval field.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

We began throwing punches at each other, always protecting our faces.

Eventually, we got set into a steady routine. She was losing, not even getting a chance to throw a punch, and I was coming at her, with about half the effort –and still winning.

Kate broke first; the grass began lengthening, wrapping around my ankles.

I looked at her pointedly, and looked past her shoulder, focused, and sent myself away from the soon to be empty grass.

She spun around, and I was attacked by the trees, their branches twisting and turning, preparing to wrap me in a stranglehold.

I looked to the sky, _high_ in the sky, and thought;_ aw hell, I'm gonna get road rash!_

I was in the sky, coming at the meadow like a crazy person on drugs in a winning racing car –fast.

I quickly began porting the trees away at the base of their trunks, and bringing sand to cover the grass –suffocating it.

Some days I wish I could just move it, not send it. life would be so much easier.

I was about five stories off of hitting the ground, when I sent myself to a freshly made tree stump.

"Did you _have_ to _burry the lawn_?" She screamed at me from her place in the middle of the lawn, now up to her knees in sand.

"Yes. Someone was out to get me." I joked. I felt so much better after falling through the sky, after fighting. I could laugh, I could use the good kind of sarcasm, and I could be _myself_.

"so," she yelled, pulling herself out of the sand, she started walking towards me, and when she was in front of me, she leaned down to sit in the sand "feel better?" she finished at a normal tone.

"Much" I replied; honestly.

I can't lie to Kate, its like lying to yourself. Pointless. We've known each other forever, and she's more like an all-knowing best friend than my sister –which, officially, is exactly what she is...

**WHOO! Ok, I'm always telling people to write SOON –my signature phrase– and I'm starting to get some perspective! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to cover some points, and make it not-so fillers. Those chapters where nothing happens. I love all writing, but I don't want to make too many of those. I'm one of those writers that has to have any thing and everything up to their standards before posting. Now, I have an excuse for today. I wiped out on my friends bike, looking for my dog –she broke through six layers of chicken wire!–, making my left side very "Ow" on my left side. I'm left handed. Imagine how fun writing notes when it hurts to twitch your fingers. "Ow". Well, I will try to update tomorrow, it being the weekend. **

**Did I mention my cat might be dying? That too. So, yesterday I come home, and my cats killed over on the stairs, I wait for my mom to get home from work so we can take Simon to the vet –13 year olds generally don't have cars, or licenses– then –after mom comes home, drives to the vet, and we drop off Simon– we go out to supper, then we go home, and **_**then**_** I have t do my HW. **

**I had FUN! –not.**

**So, I'm done re-laying yesterday, why it hurts to do this –which, now that I think about it, its pretty stupid to type such a long AN...– IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

**OH! And if I'm reviewing your story –or I USUALY do– and I'm not, IM SORRY! Even if the cat was dead, I'd review! But my computer is messing up, and won't LET me review. SO SORRY! I swear, once it's fixed, ILL BE SCREAMING AT YOU TO "write **_**SOON!"**_

**Please, make me feel better, and REVIEW!**

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	5. Shopping Disaster

**HUGE THANKS TO Saiyu! I don't know what I'd do without her! Her reviews are awesome, and she's always willing to help! This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**I'm changing something. In chapter two, I said there were two tree houses. I'm making it one big tree, okay? **

**I just realised something! I haven't posted a Disclaimer! Oops. Well, here it is. I don't own X-Men; I do own everything new in this story. Britney, Kate, Max, Alex, and everyone else you haven't met yet! You'll love them; I tried to make them original to the best of my ability. **

**paramore fanatic asked when I'd bring in the X-Men. I'll probably do that soon, but I want you to get a feel for the characters. The new ones. We'll hear from them shortly!**

**The silver magpie told me that I write better in first person, and when I'm doing excerpts from the past, do you want that? **

**Simon died. So, this may be slightly depressing. I'm sad, but, I'm ok. Maybe hysterical, but ok. I might bring him into a character. Ok, I probably will. But I'm to lazy to change the characters name on everything I've got so far, so ill probably just make it his real name, and the name I use will be a nickname...why am I telling you this? I'm spoiling it! Well, on with the story...**

"So," Kate once again interrupted my thoughts "can we go home now? I bet all you've had to eat was the un-healthy sticky mess that you've got smeared all over your chin"

My eyes widened when I realised that I had now-melted slush all over my face, making it an unhealthy orange. Now that I think about it, did I brush my hair? My _teeth_...? Oh, god. I went sky diving, too. Without my hair tied back, there are probably bugs in my hair! Ugh. Good thing my mouth was closed...

"I look like shit." I hadn't seen myself, but I'd done it before. I got set on one thing, and the world dropped. If I considered it important –like where Alex was– then I briefly checked it. One of the reasons Max irritated me this morning, -not that he wasn't irritating. Why I couldn't look for Kate, and I had to 'port to her. I needed to get away. Why I didn't take time to get a straw. I could be so careless when I was like that. Completely set on one thing, and nothing could stop me...

"Ya, but you look good looking like shit." She joked with me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "thank you," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm hungry. Get us out of here." She said.

I reached out from my spot, took her hand, and thought of home.

We were outside the tree instantly. I was still in a sitting position, and I promptly fell flat on my ass. Kate was sitting cross legged in the dry dirt. I separated our hands and got up.

Looking at the tree house you'd think it was just a very lush tree. It had a very wide trunk, and their was plenty of open space surrounding it. It had groves, or growths, that you used to get into the top half. The leafy part of the tree was huge. I don't know the exact size, but picture a double garage. About that size. It was really a box of branches from the tree, grown in the shape of a cube. Kate had made it. To say she was proud of her word would be an understatement.

I walked forward to the base of the tree and started using the nooks and crannies purposefully put to look like a natural tree with bad karma, or had seen the dawn of time. It was huge. Ironic that when Kate picked it to be our home, it was a dying sapling.

I griped a bump, and climbed until my head went through the leaves, and into home. The scene was familiar. Mary was reading an outdated magazine in the corner, and Max was sleeping on a bottom bunk. twitching while he slept–he has a hard time sleeping, or staying still for more than a couple hours at a time, you could call him restless– Jane and Alex were playing a board game, and Damien and Ollie were gone. The usual.

Mary looked up and screamed "_I can't stand this anymore! Take me out!"_ it was no secret that Mary was obsessed with everything fashionable, girly, and luxurious. Her blue-black hair glinted from the light the hole in the wooden roof, the same one that would be closed when we went to bed, or if it rained. Her dark navy eyes were set into an upset look of longing crossed with something resembling anger.

We've been holed up here since I can't remember when; dates tend not to mater when time is endless. When you don't have anywhere to be. Around five months ago the government started considering taking out all the mutants, according to Jane. She saw it with her own eyes.

Jane, Mary's little sister, looked up. Her completely black eyes were set on me, and she smiled. Alex turned too. Max rolled over, frowning in his sleep.

"I don't want us to be out there just yet. Remember what happened last time we went?" I said, the leader role in our little group had for reasons unknown, fallen on my shoulders. So, that meant I made decisions. Some bad, some good. All made.

Besides, last time –around a month ago– I took Mary shopping -with some stolen cash, disaster struck...

_We were in a huge mall. In a boy/girl camping store, and Mary, being Mary, was jumping up and down because she found "the most amazing, fantabulous skirt in existence" no need to tell her that what she's said every time she finds a skirt that she likes. But, I was impressed. We __were__ in a camping store. However, the continued, random squeals of joy were embarrassing me. _

"_Mary, for the love of god, __stop__. Or I'm not buying It._" _mistake number one-threatening a "totally fantabulous, delicious skirt that she __had__ to have". _

_She leaned against the change room, and quieted down. She was smiling so wide I thought she'd get pre-mature wrinkles, but I didn't say anything. She was quiet, she was happy. I wasn't going to ruin the moment._

_However, the moment the walls of the changing room started to disappear, or rather, become invisible._

_Oh. Dear. God. WHY ME?_

_It revealed a man in his ironed, military briefs, a wife beater, and a very angry I'm-going-to-eat-you expression. _

_Aw, shit. Why couldn't this be Max? HE stole my bra yesterday..._

"_Heh, well, uh... sorry?" was her brilliant response. The wall remained clear, due to her emotional control, or lack of. _

_She wasn't touching the now-clear metal, but her control was non-existent, so it remained invisible, and the man became more enraged._

_He struck out, and a horrible screeching sound echoed off of the walls. In all his anger, he'd forgotten the barrier was still there, just clear. Like water. _

_Without a thought, I reached out and grabbed Mary from my spot at a clearance rack._

_She completely forgot about the skirt for five hours._

_It's a new record._

**There we are! I'm thinking two more chapters until we get the X-Men in the game. Sound good? So, how do you like Mary? Sorry it took so long, but when I finally got a hold of my dad last night –this took two days to write- he came down, and we were all over the place today. Movies, everything. I had fun, and due to new-found happiness, I wrote. THANK MY DAD! **

**REVIEW if you want to live –if you don't, ill send Damien and Oliver after you! You'll find out more about them tomorrow!**

**REVIEW!**

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	6. Ollie, Nina, and My Overly Abused Teeth

_**OOPS! I didn't save my editing, so if you had to tolerate my impossibly horrible not-corrected version IM SORRY! I did that with the last chapter, too!**_

**Hiya peoples! Ok, I was disappointed in the amount of reviews, but thanks to the two of you who did.**

**Someone said they were having a hard time with names and powers; I'll make it clearer.**

**Next chapter is very important.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but we went out and buried Simon at my uncles farm, and I got to drive the tractor. It was fun, and unlike mom, I didn't almost kill the person who was trying to teach me!**

**I'm thinking about updating every two days. I'll try and do more, but with finals and studying, I don't have much time to write. Every two days sound good? I'll do my best. Do you want short chapters every two days, or long ones every three-four days? **

**Dedicated to my Dad.**

Mary remained silent. She didn't have a comeback for that one.

"So there. Now, where is my brush?"

Mary pointed to Jane's bunk, along the side of the wall.

I walked over there, and snatched it up. I went and sat down by Mary, and started to brush at the tips, gradually working up.

"Can you at least go into town tomorrow?" Mary asked, looking at me, not the magazine.

"I suppose so. Make a list of what you want, and I'll get it." I said.

Jane turned her head, and her bottomless eyes turned to me.

"Alex?" she asked.

Jane can't see herself, but her power is to be connected to other eyes. Like, she can see what Alex sees when she's connected to him. She can be connected to multiple persons, too. Like how an ant has multiple frames, each taking in a different image. It's the same with Jane.

Her eyes came into focus, and she signalled him to look at me with her hands.

"Can you get me another book?" she asked quietly. I find it so sad, the kid loves reading, and she can't even see. The whole gang, -even Max, and especially Mary, Ollie and Alex let her use us. She had a Cat, she used her to see, but it had run away yesterday. No one caught Nina because she had slipped away while we were in a heated game of Kings Corner. Ollie, or Olistree, had been so sad. He felt like the worst. We were all pretty down. Ollie looks to be around 17, but he's been alive since the Europeans took over Africa.

We got him completely by accident, namely mine.

About two years ago...

_I was now standing somewhere warm, surrounded by trees._

_Jane had my hand in a vice grip, making it turn an unhealthy purple._

_Well, we __had__ just seen some seriously scary shit._

_We were standing between the trees, breathing heavy. Max was absolutely petrified. _

"_Jane... could you...?" it was my way of asking if she could look around us._

_She nodded her head, and with the sun over head, you could see her opaque coal eyes separating into multiple eight sided frames._

_She sucked in her breath, but she didn't get enough time to scream._

_Without a second thought, Damien reached to the ground and assembled some kind of weapon at in-human speed. Within seconds he had something resembling a spear, but way cooler._

_It came to a point on both sides; it was smooth all around its very thin, very sturdy middle._

_It looked like two spears joined at the middle, without any awkward binding, just wood that somehow fit perfectly with the other parts._

_Very stealthily a head appeared a kind of animal I had never seen from between the leaves. The ears were dotted, like a lynx, but the shape was wrong –they were round. The face came down to an elegant chin, very long and sharp. Only the ears were dotted; the rest of the head was a tan colour. The eyes were an intimidating gold. Overall, it was a very scary head._

_Without a second thought, Damien shot the tool out and into the leaves._

_The cat dropped like a rock, howling._

_At first it was a howling, but ever-so gradually it became a foreign voice moaning in pain._

_Max, recovering his composure, dropped Mary's hand, and zipped out to see who/what was ready to eat us._

"_Uh, guys...?" he said from his spot standing over the animal. _

"_What?" Damien called._

"_It's a person."_

_Damien looked dumbfound. We didn't know where we were, but it wasn't populated here. _

_So, being the only not struck dumb, or scared to the point where they can't breathe, I dropped the hands of Kate –who was no better that Mary, who was turning purple from lack of oxygen– and Jane, and stepped out to meet Max, right by his side._

_Lying on the ground was a boy that looked to be 17, with dark chocolate skin –and he had Damien's spear lodged in his shoulder._

And so, we get Olistree.

I then realised something was missing –Kate. _Didn't she come in with me?_

No, no she hadn't.

But just as I was about to get up and port to her, wherever that was, she came in with Ollie, Damien and a very missed someone –Nina, the cat, right there in Ollie's muscled arms.

Jane, without a thought, shot up –apparently Alex had seen them– and turned her head so that she was facing the group.

She shot up, and stumbled. Alex wasn't attached to her body, or really close, so it was hard for her to detect the changes in distance –especially when she can't determine using her own eyesight, so her vision was most defiantly wrong.

Mary dropped the magazine, skidded on her knees to Jane, and Ollie shoved Nina on to Damien –rushing out to Jane, also.

"Are you ok?" they asked at the same time. Mary blushed, and Ollie looked uncomfortable. It was no secret that they had a thing going on...

_It was Halloween. A year after finding Olistree or as Max had tagged him; Ollie._

_Despite the fact that we were all too old for it, we were going trick or treating. Childish –yes. Fun –hell ya._

_We walked up to the steps of a big house, and when the door opened revealing a nice old lady, we screamed "trick or treat"._

"_I still fail to comprehend why we must scream this "trick or treat". Surely the givers of 'candy' know why we are on their door, in this odd attire?" Ollie said, he had learned our language, despite the language barrier. He was constantly asking questions. It was hilarious when Max tried to explain things. He didn't have the answers, so he made them._

_The statement was true enough. We were all dressed up. I was little red riding hood, Alex was Woody from toy story, Kate was Tinkerbelle, Mary was a model, Damien was a lumberjack, Ollie a gangster –which was hilarious considering it was __Ollie__. Jane wasn't dressed up as anything in particular. She was wearing sunglasses –for obvious reasons, a jean skirt, and a pink tank, carrying Nina._

_Thank god Nina didn't see the pink –Jane would have freaked._

_The old lady looked at him funny, but she gave us candy – oh hennery bars the full sized kind. _

_When the door closed Max did an air pump. A freaking air pump. And he thinks he's cool? Mm-hm and I'm a pyromaniac._

_We walked down the small driveway, and into the trees._

"_So, where to next?" Kate asked no one in particular._

"_Let's hit the normal people houses." Alex said._

"_Sure. Everyone..." I said and they all reached out and grabbed my hand, except Max –he ran away, preparing to meet us there. __Stupid boy__, I thought._

_I pictured a nice neighbourhood, small comparatively, but quaint. And, - faster than Max, I was there._

_We were in an alley –people tend to scream when a large group of teenagers, kids, and a cat pop out of nowhere._

_I started walking out, but I was blocked by a group larger than ours. And it was only half; the other half was behind me, and the others._

_My heart was in overdrive. It was like nothing else. It wasn't like running to get your heart up, no, because my body was soaked with fear, dread, concern, and even more emotions I couldn't explain. All of them were negative emotions._

"_Here comes the big bad wolf red..."one of the men from the mass said in a sad attempt to sound sexy. __Dear god, Even __**Max**__ could turn someone on more__**!**__ That's just scary... especially when Max's idea of sexy is a burping contest... mental gag. _

_I must have actually showing my distaste, because someone separated from the group, approaching me. I was about five steps ahead of Kate, Damien, Mary, Jane and Alex._

_Damien cursing himself – I could tell. He'd left his guns at home –unable to keep them with his costume._

_Mary was crying. I could hear her sobs._

_And then I was overcome by a gut wrenching terror _

"_Now, can we please consider a motion of peace?" Ollie suggested, cowering into the ground in fear, his voice shaky. The guy just snorted. _

_The men continued to grab at us, until only Mary was left in the middle her knees shaking. When metal chains started to grow out of a mans wrists, in all my fear, I got more scared –if that's even possible. Because we were dealing with a mutant gang. A __mutant__ gang. There were so many, so, so, many..._

_Ollie was absolutely fuming now. When one of the guys reached out to a now half, flickering invisible girl, he snapped. He howled, and now there was a giant lion. It had the same eyes as Ollie, a golden topaz. It was HUGE._

_Needless to say, the change was enough. The men ran like Ollie was a mass murdering monster._

_Mary fell to her knees, shaking, and I remembered something. I hadn't used my powers, id been too scared. As time passed and my head began to clear, I realised after that moment, no one had._

"_One of the peoples' powers was to create emotions." Jane said –she had a mild ability sense, too._

_Ollie was on the pavement, comforting a hysterical Mary._

_Even Max, who was on the other side of town, doesn't like oh henrys._

_I never liked them anyways –I'm more of a caramel person._

Back to reality.

Ollie was looking extremely uncomfortable, as was Mary.

"Give me my cat" Jane demanded. Damien handed her the insane, trying to eat him cat. He was in a hurry.

I stood up and addressed the group. "I'm doing a supply run –make your lists."

And with that, I crawled into bed, the one by a still oblivious Max.

_So much for restless..._

And that's as far as I got, because then I passed out –without brushing my teeth.

**Wow. I'm doing well! Ok, it's semi-late, but it's LONG! How do you like Ollie? I'm not too confident in this chapter, but it's written, and it has more than one "past entry". **

**Tell me which one you want –the update thing. And who do you want her to end up with? If anybody... I'm pretty decided, but please tell me your POV.**

**Yes, I did update, but I wasn't happy with it, so I deleted it and re-wrote it. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Please, even if you've reviewed once, review again. **

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	7. Away From Home, Dork Clothes, Mr Ice

**Hi! Ok, I'm going to be doing long chapters every four days –it's only been a day since I posted.**

**Here are the powers, and the names –someone was having a hard time with them.**

**Powers/Names.**

**Max –supper speed, and reflexes.**

**Mary –invisibility, herself and other things**

**Alex –you don't know yet.**

**Damien –he can make a weapon out of anything, and he can't miss. He can also make himself a weapon, to some extent. EX; he can't make himself a metal gun. But he can make himself stronger and more durable.**

**Ollie –shape shifter. Can change into any person, animal. Has minor healing.**

**Jane – she has a connection to all eyes. She can see whatever someone else is seeing, and she can see more than one person. She can tell what a power is, but not how strong it is. So she could say Jean was a telekinetic, but she couldn't say she was a class five.**

**Britney –Teleporter. She can teleport anywhere, and anything –even if she can't see it. It takes longer to teleport things, and go places she can't see.**

**Kate –control/bond to plants. She can't create them, but she can affect their growing process, and make them live without their needs. A lot like John, in the fact she can't create her power, but it doesn't but her.**

**Did you see the disclaimer? I'm too lazy to do anything else! I've done ONE. So, I made a big one before everything else.**

**Apparently, when I go back and edit, I forget to save –did it with the last two chapters –but I fixed the last one.**

**Dedicated to the genius that invented boot cut jeans –so I can have cute, comfy tight jeans without my feet looking their actual size –which are huge by the way.**

I woke up, got dressed in my city clothes –a tee shirt, my leather jacket, and boot cut jeans. A little tight for me, but ok. I don't exactly blend in with my usual style. Boy jeans or swim trunks, flip flops, and oversized t-shirts with tanks underneath. Not to mention my jacket. It was beat up brown leather, stopped and constricted just before the hips. It

I found the lists in a pile on the bookshelf.

In Mary's elegant script...

For Mary;

_Coconut chocolate bar! – I NEED it._

_If you could find some cute sandals that would be awesome! 'Port me there if you need help__. __Uh-huh. Take you shopping. Do I look stupid?_

_Work jeans._

_Coconut shampoo & conditioner._

In Max's typical fast hand, I don't have time writing...

Shoes, size 8, black.

Jeans, you know the size –durable.

Socks –not those gay ankle things that Mary wears, or super long ones either.

Damien's list was short, and in his mechanical print he had two words.

New guns

Ammo

It was typical for him to ask for things like that. He was obsessed with keeping up-to date and prepared since the Halloween incident.

Jane had a list of books, her writing was messy and all over the place –Nina didn't exactly keep focused on one thing that she takes no interest in.

Kate didn't have a list, and all Alex had was Donuts.

After reading them over, in the eerily silent room, I was off.

My dreams had been non-existent, so teleporting to a dark alley was easy.

I walked out, my skater shoes dragging on the pavement like a regular city person whose life was on like a regular city person whose life was on repeat.

People barely registered me. I was just another person scurrying around, reliving my day.

Some people move to New York to get some excitement in their lives. Personally, I don't see the catch. But that could be because I can get away without giving them a chance to touch me –no danger. That could be it.

I'd been porting everywhere, seeing something on the lists, and sending it home.

I was almost done when I decided to take a break.

I thought of a nice place, suburban, clean air, and I just _went._

Wow. That was what I thought when I saw the huge mansion in front of me. Wow. Huge brick walls, covered in vines, and black gates. Tall black gates. I wasn't very tall –like Kate, or short like Mary, but I felt very small looking at the place.

It was eerily quite, and that unnerved me.

Especially after reading the sign "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters".

Not that I have much experience in school, but generally they're noisy.

Not here. Here it was dead silent.

All that changed when piercing school bells rang.

_Then_ it was chaos.

Without a second thought, I was changing –porting clothes under my old ones, then porting those away -my clothes to be more proper. A jean skirt that went to my knees, athletic white sneakers with bleached white socks, a tight, emphasising lime green tee. _Oh brother, all for some not-meat, not fast-food crap-like, food. I really wish Kate would let us have a Barbeque. _

And with a Lime slushy to match, I was off to the kitchen in the house.

Wow. It was big, had two fridges, lots of cupboards, an island in the middle.

A boy came in, blonde hair, tall, ice blue eyes.

And he was dressed well, like me.

_Thank goodness I didn't dress like a moron for nothing_.

He looked at me, analyzing my face.

"You new?" he asked, approaching me.

"Yup." I didn't sound nervous. It would be impossible to tell I was lying through my teeth.

He nodded his head thoughtfully, and stuck his hand out.

"Bobby Drake, But you can call me Iceman." I took his hand inquisitively, but I got it when my hand froze.

_This is a school for mutants!_

I needed a name! A name, oh...

And then I got it. My mom.

"Chelsia Silverfox" I said shaking his hand with my right, and my left holding my almost drained slushy.

He looked like he was waiting for something, my _power_.

"Nina. Don't know why, but I like it." I separated our hands, cupped mine together, and took the water from the pipes.

"Nice."

**HERE IT IS! The meeting of the X-Men. Now do you know why I need your help picking out a guy? HELP! And please don't vote for Max!**

**If some opinions expressed here are offensive, that's just BPOV. **

**Ok, I got barley any reviews, but that might be because for once I'm posting soon, not late! **

**REVEIW. Seriously, I know your reading, why can't I get feedback? **

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	8. Mutant Mansion & I Want A Cheeseburger!

**HI! Sorry it took so long, but I had a friend over, and my dad. So I didn't get time to write, but I did get a lot of ideas and answers. You know how I put the powers? Well, they might change. Not drastically, but sort of. I STILL NEED HELP PICKING A GUY!**

"_Nina. Don't know why, but I like it." I separated our hands, cupped mine together, and took the water from the pipes, putting it in my hands._

"_Nice." _

I nodded my head, and made the water disappear –or go down the drain if you knew what i was doing – it went gradually so it looked like I had absorbed it into my skin.

The slushy was on the counter, melted –I'd put it down for my show. I grabbed it, opened the cupboard under the sink, and disposed of it.

However, when I closed the cupboard, I sent it away –to some very distant incinerator. After all, this _was_ a school for mutants –and I don't think mutants are morons, unlike the government who shoots us down. Call it paranoia, call it smart –either way I'm going to do it.

Bobby leaned against the island, me against the sink. "How do you like it?" he asked looking at me.

I must have looked confused, because he elaborated "how do you like the place?" he said, looking at me funny.

"I- well, I haven't seen it yet..." I trailed off, embarrassed. Yes, the 'woman of the world' –I get the name due to the fact I've been everywhere– still gets embarrassed –though not nearly as bad as other girls around cute guys. Yes, I said Bobby was cute but he is _so __not_my type! Well, that would be if I had a type –which I don't.

I don't date. Period. Kinda difficult in my situation –raising a twelve year old and the moron that is Max, making sure Mary didn't go crazy, making sure Damien didn't create a bomb in his sleep, that Kate didn't try too hard. that Jane could read –and that she got her childhood. Helping Ollie comprehend the 21st century. I didn't have time for boys, didn't want it. I'd Never had a romantic relationship, why start now? I was perfectly fine with staying single simple Britney. But that didn't stop me from checking a guy out and appreciating what he had; and Bobby did _have_.

He looked genuinely shocked by my confession –but he didn't know id come in for the food. After all, when was the last time I ate? My midnight snack. I was hungry. Truth was I hadn't even seen the landing, or whatever route you took to get into the kitchen. Id just seen the outside, and this room. But he didn't need to know that.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to give you the tour" he said, standing straight and motioning to the door. I stopped him from walking when I said "uh, can I get something to eat?" he nodded his head, and said "what do you want?"

"cheeseburger." I wanted to say. But of course they didn't have that right and ready, so I just said "apples fine" I grabbed a green apple, took a bite, and almost puked.

You would too if you've been eating home grown food, altered to perfect juiciness for years. Kate's specialty is plants, and where do we get fruit? Plants called trees. So, we have home grown fruit year-round.

This was so not home grown.

This was processed_ shit_.

Disgusting apple in hand, I looked up, smiled and asked the one question that I shouldn't have, but i realy didn't have a choice anyways.

"Where to first?"

And so I began the tour. Without my cheeseburger.

**Bobby POV**

"Where to first?" Chelsia asked me, smiling like a five year old in a candy store –with an unlimited bank account for the first time. She was cute, I had to admit. She had copper hair down to her shoulder blades, and it was _straight_. She was shorter than Marie by about three inches. But she wasn't short-short. And she had beautiful hazel eyes they were dancing with excitement.

I smiled at her, and walked out into the main area, with her following. She looked slightly awed, but not amazed. Like she'd seen it before, but she was still surprised we had it. She'd seen it on her way it, too. And she was probably rich –she was dressed like a rich kid.

"Nice, huh?" I asked.

She smiled again, and nodded.

"This is the main area –that stair case leads to the dorms" I said pointing to my right, where the wrap around staircase was. When I first got here, I was still trying to understand the whole _school for mutant's_ ordeal, but to her it seemed not-normal, but not speechless worthy.

I continued walking, pointing out the key points in the mansion. Other kids looked at her, some introducing themselves. She handled herself well, smiling and introducing herself. But her eyes were panicked. Like she'd never don't this before, but she had an idea; like she was using chick flicks as her guide.

Chelsia Silverfox was something different, and I was still deciding weather that was good or not.

Walking around silently, i began thinking about my friends, why i hadn't seen them, and if Chelsia would like them.

Peter was on guard duty. He probably wouldn't care either way.

Kitty was sick. She'd like her, but not "bffe".

Marie was training in the Danger Room –trying to learn how to fly the plane. They'd be best friends.

Marie had gotten the Cure, and now we were acting like a normal couple, kissing, hugging.

We were in love.

She noticed my distant look when I thought about Marie apparently because she said "so, is she hot?" I froze. Surprised by her abruptness; she'd been polite earlier, with other people.

"You haven't said anything for five minutes. And you looked super happy –practically glowing. So, who is she, and is she hot?" she said it like it was obvious, well, I guess it was. But for her to pick up on it, without knowing me well? That was not normal.

"Do you have a secondary power?" I asked –trying to veer her off course.

"Nope, but I can blow up an entire kitchen if you attempt to make me cook. Now, answer me" damn, she was good. I wasn't one to hide a relationship, but it was weird, having her pick up on me feelings. "Marie, my girlfriend, yes, she's very hot." Was all I said. She nodded her head thoughtfully, smiled a smug smile, and continued walking.

Chelsia and I finished the tour –we were in the gardens now, just as it was time for supper.

"Common, you must be starving." I said, reaching out to take her back to the kitchen. I noticed she hadn't finished the apple; it was still in her hand.

But she stopped dead, holding me back.

"Can you just get me something, I really- I- I don't." She stumbled over her words.

"You were fine with everyone else earlier, what'd different now?"

"I know, it's just... I don't know."

I was about to ask again but she stopped me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Was all she said before bolting to the doors leading back inside.

Leaving me standing still in the middle of the side walk, question mark above head.

**Ok, again I'm sorry for the wait. Did you see the title change? Ya, I couldn't figure something in the plot out, and when I did, the title didn't fit very well. It'll probably be changed numerous times before I get it right.**

**HELP WITH A GUY! I'm thinking John/Pyro, but I could do someone else; there's lots of Pyro x OC's out there. And if you haven't noticed, I like to make my own story. Sorry if the quality sucks. And that it's short! So sorry.**

**For the sake of my insanity, REVIEW!**

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	9. We're Back In Buisness Babes!

**Hi, peoples! Ok, so... as you might have noticed... I haven't updated in... A VERY long time. I'd been working on it for awhile, but not too much. Well, I'm writing again. But I'm not happy with what I have written, I went back and was like "this is, but isn't going the way I wanted it to" and that was because I didn't know where I was going with it, I didn't have a solid plan... but I most definitely do now. I've got character synopses, write up's... I have entire scenes –chapters- planned out. But... I've made a lot of changes, so I'm re-writing some chapter's... editing all that 'fun' stuff.**

**Jut wondering... anyone have a clue when/if there's gonna be another movie?**

**I'm _Back!_**

**-Leah**


End file.
